


The Ones Where Rachel is Startled by Joey's Words

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Dialogue, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s08e16 The One Where Joey Tells Rachel, Episode: s09e20 The One with the Soap Opera Party, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, getting married, mentions of alcohol use, three times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Twice, Rachel is startled by something Joey told her. The third time, she's startled by what someone else says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic: "Any, Any, Did s/he just say what I think s/he just said?" (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/712125.html?thread=94083517#t94083517)
> 
> The first two scenes are canon compliant, and the third is wish fulfillment fluff based on an alternate season 10 where Rachel and Joey never broke up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan).

Joey tells Rachel, "I think I'm falling in love with you," and her brain kind of freezes. Is she hallucinating or something?  
  
"What?" she asks. She needs to clarify that he actually said those words.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you," Joey says, sounding just as soft as when he said it the first time and just a bit more certain. His lips purse in a sweet, adoring expression when he gazes into her eyes.  
  
There's no way he's looking at  _her_  like that. Rachel glances behind her, but she just sees strangers eating their dinner. "Who you talkin' to, Joe?" And then she realizes, maybe it's some kind of strange joke! He probably just wanted to see her reaction.  _Wow, he's an incredible actor!_  Rachel laughs. "Oh you're kidding! It's a joke!" She's starting to feel desperate for that to be the truth. "Oh, it's funny! It's funny! I don't get it."  
  
Joey doesn't have to tell her it's not a joke. The heartbroken expression on his face when he glances down and shakes his head says enough.  
  
"Oh," Rachel says quietly. She finally understands, but her new comprehension that Joey is sincerely in love with her only leaves her more astonished and more than a bit anxious. Yet it's nothing compared to how Joey must feel.

* * *

A year later, she's at a soap opera party on the roof of her building, and Joey is sorting through the phone numbers written on napkins that were given to her by men at the party interested in her. After rejecting the "guy who wears a rug," the Canadian, and the guy who's in a cult, Joey says "pass" to the rest of her large collection.  
  
"Why, why, what's wrong with these guys?" Rachel asks.  
  
"Well, nothing major, it's just that, you know, they're not really good enough for you, and you deserve the best."  
  
Joey really needs to stop saying things like that if Rachel is ever going to get over her burgeoning crush on him. "Joey, you're so sweet."  
  
"It's true. But you know what, it doesn't matter because I already know who you're gonna go home with tonight."  
  
"Who?" Rachel leans in closer to him, wondering what Joey knows that she doesn't. Joey gestures her forward, and Rachel moves in even further. She's almost close enough to kiss him now, and she can't help smiling at the idea.  
  
"Me."  
  
Her mouth opens slightly in surprise. This was everything she had been hoping for since that dream a week ago, but she thought Joey might have gotten over her. It has been a year, after all. "What? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, because we live together, it's a joke!"  
  
Rachel attempts to hide her disappointment with high-pitched, breathy laughter. She high fives him, pretending to be just as amused as he is until he walks away. Once he does, Rachel allows a pained expression to cross her face and tips back her champagne glass to drink it. She's not going to be able to get through this party sober.

* * *

A year and a half after that, there are no misunderstandings between Rachel and Joey. Over the course of their relationship, she's occasionally felt a little startled when he referred to her as first his girlfriend, and then his fiancé, when introducing her to people. But it was the good kind of surprise that leaves you smiling and feeling as if butterflies are dancing in your stomach. There will be no more mixed signals, no more heartbreak or disappointment for either of them. And now that promise is being sealed for eternity.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant announces. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Rachel's breath hitches. She doesn't think she heard him right. She must be in some kind of dream. This is too perfect to be real.  
  
Joey is leaning forward, but Rachel can't stop grinning. As the distance narrows between them, Joey smirks with a fond gleam in his eyes. "Babe, you're gonna have to stop smiling at some point so I can kiss you."  
  
"Did I hear him right? Did we just get married?"  
  
Joey beams. "We did. I'm kind of in shock, myself." His gaze lowers to her lips, and his smile gradually fades to that look of pure desire that always makes Rachel breathless.  
  
Rachel's lips part in anticipation, and Joey closes the small gap between them, sealing their union with a kiss. Rachel's eyes fall shut. In the distance, she can hear the sound of cheering and clapping, but it's so far away. This isn't a dream, Rachel realizes. It's too vivid to be some fantasy.  
  
Joey pulls away eventually, and he looks more content than Rachel has ever seen him. He wraps an arm around her and begins to move them down the aisle. "C'mon, Mrs. Tribbiani. It's time to start the rest of our lives together."  
  
Rachel blushes at hearing her new last name for the first time. She feels bubblier than the champagne they will have at their reception.  
  
Rachel grins. "We should probably start with the reception... hubby."  
  
Joey's arm tightens around her and Rachel doesn't have to look up to know that he is just as ecstatic as she is.


End file.
